Falling for my Best Friend
by Jeo Valdace
Summary: Im straight... right? Someone please tell me if I'm wrong. My girlfriend was Piper McLean. But Leo... He was something else. I don't know what he's done to me, and I don't know what to make of it. But, there's something about him that makes me... happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So I've started reading The Lost Hero (I know most of you are probably like 'why are you only reading it now?') and I had an idea of starting a Jeo (Jason/Leo) fanfic. I looked for Jason/Leo stories and I noticed that this pairing isn't really that popular, so to speak. So just please take **notice** that this story doesn't have anything to do with demigods, gods, monsters, et cetera. I'm placing this in a normal academy-high-school life where the characters of PJATO and TLH are included. No one is dead, everyone is alive, and yes. The story will mainly focus on Jason & Leo but there are other side pairings too like Percy/Annabeth, Silena/Beckendorf, Travis/Drew, and others I am too lazy to mention.

**Sorry that this author's note is so long, I just wanted to explain what I am going to alter for my story!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the PJATO series nor the Heroes Of Olympus series. If I did, you should all bow down to me for writing such an incredible series.

**Chapter One – Meeting One Another**

Jason hated transferring, especially when it involved moving to another campus. Because of his father's company, they had to relocate to Long Island, New York for his father, Zeus (heaven forbid, who knows what went through his grandmother's mind that talked her into naming her son Zeus), was the CEO of Voltage, Inc. And you wouldn't say "voltage" as you would normally say it. It was formally and publicly pronounced as **vol-TAJ**. Why his father decided to changed this enunciation is beyond Jason. But he didn't care about that right now.

Jason hated the fact that he could never have any real friends because of all the moving they had to do. This was the fourth time his father's company's headquarters shifted across the country. At first, its original headquarters was somewhere north of Wisconsin. Then transferred to San Diego, California. Then again moved to Houston, Texas. And now it has moved to Long Island, New York.

Considering it was weird that it moved in all directions of the compass, it irritated his father as much as it irritated his son. The company had became a booming success, and because of the increase in sales and revenue, the company had to locate to a bigger building than just an office space. What the company specialized in was providing the public with the latest in digital technology, and also specialized in providing the most efficient ways to save energy, like providing solar panels and windmills to other large corporations and some local neighborhoods.

Back to the Jason problem. Because of the move, he felt upset that he had to leave his girlfriend, Piper McLean. The two have been lovebirds for over four months now, and before their relationship sparked, he had just moved into Texas a month before he met Piper. As for some of his friends, he didn't care for as much. He never really got to know them anyway, so that was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

His father hoped that this would be the last time they'd have to move because he knew that it had affected his son painfully that he had to leave his first girlfriend just as things started to get serious between them. Guess that wasn't going to happen, and even Jason was expecting that they would never hit it off without an obstacle being in the way.

The tall boy packed the last of his clothing into the last available box that was in his room. He had spent the whole day in his room getting everything packed for two reasons: one, he wanted to get everything over with and two, he needed to be alone. Looking at his father right now was just like looking at the reason of why they had to move. It's not his dad's fault, it's just that the company suggested that it would be great if they expanded it locations, and moving the headquarters to New York gave the company an advantage for all four sections of the country.

As he packed the last of his sweaters, a knock on the door startled him. It practically broke off his concentration. He became a little frustrated as to why he would have to be bothered in a time like this one. He walked towards the door and opened it, beholding his father right on the other side of the door frame.

"I thought I said that I wanted to be alone," Jason bluntly said. He felt guilty for the way that he had been acting towards his father for the past few days ever since he received the notice about the move. It was as if a parade passed by his face holding a banner that said, _Hey, you're life's about to be ruined yet again because you're moving to another home and you'll have to leave you girlfriend behind. Happy day!_ Yeah, he was definitely not in the mood today.

"I know," Zeus began. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check on you to see if you were okay. I haven't heard any noise from up her since last night."

"I just wanted some peace and quiet for me to think clearly about some things," he blandly replied, his voice trailing off after finishing the last two words.

All Zeus could respond with was an awkward nod as he watched and stood there as he watched Jason seal the box, taping the creases together.

"Well, I'll just be downstairs if you need anything. The movers should be here in about half an hour, and there's some snacks in the fridge in case you're hungry." Zeus made his way towards the doorway.

Jason was thankful that he didn't bring up Piper, because if he did, Jason wouldn't even know how to respond, leaving them in awkward silence which would make it more annoying for him to know that he didn't have the words to reply to things that involved his personal life.

"You know," Zeus started as he turned around on his heal. "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. This new academy that you're going to has great qualities and opportunities for you."

"Oh really," Jason said, "like what?"

"Well, for one thing, the Greek and Roman architecture is absolutely marvelous. Even the pictures on the brochure make me excited for our tour once we get there."

"Fascinating," Jason sarcastically said.

"You should be excited, Jase. This school isn't like any other academy I've ever seen. They even teach classes that I didn't even know existed. There's a weapons-making course, a combat training class, the art of Greek theatre and comedy-"

"What's with all this Greek and Rome stuff? Where are heading to, ancient times?"

"Come on, Jason. Just give it a chance. Maybe you'll make some friends there, friends that will probably stick with you for the rest of your days."

"Yeah, you said that when we moved to San Diego. Look where that got me." Jason pulled up his right long sleeve and revealed the 8-inch scar he had gotten when he had a sparring with a school bully that happened to have a sharp piece of glass sticking out of his backpack and "accidentally" swung it to Jason, which made Jason have no choice but to block using his arm, hence the slicing of his flawless skin. Yeah, it will stick with me alright, Jason thought.

"I have a feeling that this school might be… different. Like something's waiting for you."

"Yeah, for once, I just hope you're positive this time."

The next morning was orientation day and the day that the students had to be moved into their new dorms, and despite the noisy alarm going off, Jason was up fifteen minutes before it rang. It read 6:00 in bold red numbers. The blond laid his casual school clothes for the orientation; a black hoodie with a matching skin tight v-neck, going with his khaki shorts and black DC shoes. His father basically wore his grey suit with matching slacks, black and white striped tie, and black work shoes.

When they both stepped out of their new house, or mini mansion if you would call it, Jason saw his father's fiancé, Hera. Jason didn't know what was going on with his life. It was as if someone just dropped a huge box in front of him and said, _Greek is the new lifestyle. Deal with it, and you'll be fine. _Hera and his dad had been dating for quite some time. It started back when they still lived in Wisconsin. They met at a local restaurant when his dad was on lunch break.

Jason didn't like her, but he certainly didn't hate her. Part of his liked her because she was what made his father happy since his mother died. Part of him hated her because he felt that she was going to take place of his birth mother, which he happened to have no memory of. Still, it bugged him and he didn't like it. But Hera understood where he was coming from and respected that.

The three got into the car, drove out of the driveway of their new home, and headed to what was known was the Neptune Coast Academy for the Gifted. Jason didn't know what was so gifted about himself, so he ignored the idea.

Unfortunately for the Grace's, they had arrived when all the parking spots had been taken, which made Jason nervous. He knew that filled parking slots means that a whole shitload of people will be inside with piercing eyes to greet them once they entered the stadium's doors.

After a few minutes of dining a spot to park, Jason and his dad made their way towards the entrance of the stadium. Hera went to go and look for the nearest restroom.

When they opened the stadium doors, they were surprised that the presentation and orientation had not even started yet. Apparently the Headmaster of the academy was running late which bought Jason time to go and find a last minute seat before it started. Luckily, there was a row with almost all vacant seats, except for a teenage boy and his mom sitting a few seats from the right side of the room.

As soon as they sat down, the lights dimmed, the microphone sounded, and up came what Jason guessed to be the Headmaster of the campus. He was standing tall and wearing a full black suit and a white tie that stood out instantaneously.

"Good morning, parents and incoming students, new and transfers. Welcome to the Neptune Coast Academy for the Gifted. I am the Headmaster of this fine establishment. You may address me as Dean Chiron. I'm sorry that I've came late, due to the fact that there was a mishap in the staff lounge with the coffee machine. So excuse me if I fall asleep."

One cue, the audience gave out a laugh that subsided instantly. Dean Chiron then signaled us to rise since we are to commence the tour of the campus.

The campus was unexpectedly huge. You could practically get lost the whole day, letting first year and transfer students miss their first day of classes and also getting them lost. Luckily for Jason and all the other students, the academy provided a campus map for guidance.

The architecture was breath-taking. Jason himself couldn't help but gaze upon the stature or the white columns holding up the roof of the campus library, which looked like a miniature replica of the Parthenon. The amphitheater was designed and built to look like the Colosseum, only this one had its full build all around its rim. Aside from the marvelous structures and exteriors of most buildings on campus, there are some that had modern day features like head to floor glass windows to let in all the natural light and all the white. Everything was just pure white, which made everything natural stand out. Smart landscaping feature.

The tour took them almost three hours. They passed by a giant pool know to be as "The Public Bathe". Fountains were located at every sitting area, lounging area, and just about every other building they passed by had a fountain.

As they walked, the Dean explained about some of the classes the academy had to offer. Latin, Greek, and French were some of the required courses students had to take, and it was taught all year round. There was a class where you'd picture a modern day woodworking class jammed with a medieval forgery and blacksmith and you've got yourself metalworking class, and when they say metalworking, they mean dealing with actual metal and making things like swords and what not. But that class was strictly under the carefully watch of some of the strongest men they've ever seen.

Jason was only able to take up so much of this that he needed to sit down on a bench. Luckily they were just about to pass one. He tugged on his dad's suit which alarmed him to look back.

"Dad, I'm gonna sit here for a while, take in some air. The school's just too much right now that I need to take a breather."

Zeus nodded. "Alright, will you be okay?"

Jason waved the campus map. "Don't worry, I can find the entrance."

His dad nodded and continued following the larger group of people. Finally, Jason thought. He had some peace and quiet. Some alone time. All he could hear were the soothing sounds of the water falling into a nearby fountain and the calm breeze rustling against the trees. Well, all was well until he heard running and gasping coming towards him.

He tried not to act too alarm about it, but once he felt hands shaking his left shoulder, it caused the blond to turn his head over and see who was bothering him.

The boy he was looking at was a light brown caramel complexion with a bit of Latino thrown in there. Jason guessed that he was indeed Latino just by the facial features and build of his body. Jason described him as a "Latino Santa's elf" which made Jason chuckle, before he was snapped back to reality where he was being shaken.

"Is there a reason why you're violently shaking me?" Jason asked in a calm voice. The boy retracted his hand and shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you've seen a huge group of people pass by here?"

"You just missed them. I was part of that group. They just passed by that building over there." Jason pointed north of where he was facing, which was where the library stood. He glanced back at the boy, who looked troubled, maybe lost?

"Okay, thank you. And again, I'm sorry if I've invaded you uh, personal space. I'm just lost and this is just such a huge campus and-"

"Here," Jason said as he held out the park map in his hand. "Take this, you look like you need it more than I do."

The raven didn't hesitate to take the map. He gave Jason a cheerful, relieving smile and thanked him.

"Thanks, bro. Are you sure you're not going to be needing this?"

Jason nodded. "Nah, you go on ahead. They're probably just about wrapping up the tour by now."

The boy nodded and started tracking the big group, but paused in place and walked back to Jason. He stood in front o f him and extended a hand, gesturing him the he was about to introduce himself. Jason set his bag aside and stood parallel of him.

"Jason Grace," he introduced. Jason grabbed his hand and gave the boy a firm shake.

"Leo Valdez," the boy replied, shaking Jason's hand for a good three seconds before thanking him once again and running off in the distance.

Jason sat back down and leaned back against the bench, finally being able to hopefully relax until the time passes where he'd have to go and find out where his father was. Jason then thought about the boy. Who knows, maybe he's made a new friend, or just another person who he'd soon let go of in later life. Maybe, just maybe, he was wrong.

**Author's Note: **I hope I established a good introduction. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **hey guys, so I'm back writing another chapter! Hope you all liked the story so far! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Summary: I'm straight… right? Someone please tell me if I'm wrong. I like girls, and my girlfriend was Piper McLean. But Leo… He was something else. I don't know what he's done to me, and I don't know what to make of it. But, there's just something about him that makes me… happy. Jason/Leo love story. From best friends to more.

**Chapter Two – Roommates**

**Jason's POV**

"That concludes the tour of the academy. Are there any questions before you let your kids go?"

The Dean's voice trailed off as I went into my own little world. I couldn't help but think of Piper, what she might be doing right now. I was never fond of having relationships, let alone having one that involving long distance. I knew that it would be the end of us. I hope she got that message when she found out I was moving. She probably found her rebound guy anyway, not that it bothered me.

Piper and I have been together for about four months, known each other for about five. She was my first girlfriend. One of the reason why was because she wasn't like the other girls I've met who seemed to flaunt whenever I would pass by them and throw themselves mentally at me with their stares that looked like they were trying to undress me. I shivered at the thought and transferred back into reality.

The crowd I was in dispersed into little clusters of families that involved hugging goodbyes and saying some last words. I just noticed that I was facing face to face with my dad. He was focusing his attention on his wallet that he pulled out from his inside pocket of his suit. I stood there waiting for him to at least say something, but he was trying to fiddle something out of his wallet which was abnormally huge for some reason.

Sure enough, he pulled out a folded wad of cash that took me aback. I looked at him with confusion spread across my face and titled my head which gave the expression its dramatic effect.

"Here," he gestured the bundle of money to me. "This should cover all your expenses for at least a full semester."

I didn't know how to react. I didn't know whether to push away his money or take it. I know that this would probably be the last time I would see him until Christmas break which is probably in like four months. I awkwardly took the money from him and stuffed it in the side pocket of my backpack.

"That's 6 grand. Spend it however you like, though I should suggest that you spend it wisely. But that's just me." He then pulled me into an embrace that lasted about two minutes before I noticed that I was hugging him back. He then pulled away and I let my arms fall to the sides.

"Jason, I want you to be good this year. No troublemaking of any sort. And at least make an attempt to make some friends. This is a new school, and it's unlike any other. So maybe the people here are different, people who you could actually get along with."

"Dad, don't worry. I've never been in and trouble and well if you're lucky, I might just be bringing a few friends over for the holidays. Who knows, the future is unpredictable."

Zeus chuckled and forced a smile across his face, revealing a slight hint of old age.

"I'll see you during Christmas, okay? Remember what I told you, and don't you worry about me. I'll be fine with Hera. Just try to feel at home here. You're only here for three years of your high school life."

I chuckled, knowing that he was right. I had to feel at home here because there's no hope of going back to my old ones. Moving to a new home meant that I had to start over a new life with new people, which I got tired of repeating.

"I'll have the rest of your stuff come in tomorrow morning. For now, here's your box of clothes and the essentials you'll need for moving in. Maybe you'll get a roommate. Hope he's a good one. Anyway, I have to go, son. I have to start heading to the new office. Take care!"

My dad left me standing there in the middle of the front campus grounds where I'm being surrounded by families still saying goodbyes and new students and transfer students who are gathering up their stuff and heading to their new assigned dorms. I slid out the handle of my luggage, grabbed the box of clothes and rolled off to the boy's dormitory, where my new room awaits me. And maybe a roommate, who I think I won't get along with because I'm not used to sleeping with other people.

I look at the paper my dad had given me during the tour. It read, 6H. I'm guessing that's the 6th floor. When I reached the dormitory grounds, I behold the structure before me. The architecture was that of a modern condominium you would fine in a wealthy county somewhere in California. The dormitory had twelve floors, excluding the top, which probably had a rooftop greenhouse garden, assuming from the tall trees above on the rooftop.

I could tell that this was the boys' dorms because of the light blue color of the exterior. On the other side of the grounds stood a bright peach color, which I assumed was the girl's dorms. Although it seemed separated, it was connected with a white building in between. It was probably a lounge or lobby I suppose. I continue to walk to the white building where I am greeted by some older students.

I'm guessing they were part of the upper classmen. They wore a royal blue polo shirt that had a logo or a man holding a trident with the lower half of a tidal wave on the left breast. They greeted me and probably smelled that I was fresh meat, gave me pamphlets about the school's classes and general information that the Dean had covered on the tour.

When I entered the lobby of the white building, I smelt the scent of Febreeze air freshener in the air. I whiffed and exhaled, taking in the fresh scent of oranges. I looked around the lobby and saw that it wasn't so bad. Despite most of the white, some of the walls were covered with blue and purple stripes. The furniture was white and the carpet was the shade of hunter green. Up at the front desk, I was greeted by a lady who looked like she was in her forties. She gives me a grin which showed her slightly displaced teeth.

"Hello, and welcome to Neptune Dormitories. How may I be of assistance?"

"Um.. I'm looking for room 6H?" I said and ended as if I wasn't sure about my statement so it sounded like I was asking a question. I held out the paper my dad gave me and handed it to her, which made her giggle a bit.

"It's right on the 6th floor on the East Wing." She turns around and fumbles through the wall of hanging keys and looks for the one that opened my dorm. After about a minute of looking, she found it and gave it to me with a smile. "Here you go, and welcome to Neptune High."

Neptune High, I'm guessing that what they call this school for short because I bet no one would want to introduce themselves with a long, complicated name of the school they attended. I give the woman a smile and thank her.

"Thanks, Miss.."

"Dodds. You can call me Ms. Dodds." I nodded and give her one last smile before heading to the already crowded elevator.

The room was fabulous. The lime green wall paper accentuated the bright blue bed covers. Everything else, from the carpet to the computer des was painted white. I set my stuff down on one of the beds that sat below the window. Since I was here first, I get to call dibs on the beds. Unfortunately, when I walked over to the left side of the bed, I saw boxes stacked on top of each other.

Someone's been here, err, have already been in here before me. I looked around to see who was in the apartment. No one was in the bedroom side of the dorm so I went to check the kitchen. No luck. But then I heard of the bathroom door opened behind me I spun around and stood in place. It was him.

**Leo's POV**

I stood in my tracks when I saw my new roommate. It was the boy that gave me the campus map earlier this morning to help me find my way. I was holding my tooth brush and tooth paste in both hands since I had just finished brushing my teeth.

"Hi." Oh, so that's all I could say? Awesome.

"Hello again," Jason responded. I made my way towards the bed and placed my brush and tooth paste down on the night stand beside my bed. I saw another box that didn't belong to me, so I assumed that it was his. Ha, I claimed the bed first. Sorry, man. Take your matters to the other bed.

"I didn't know someone was in here. I thought I came in first. But then I saw the boxes and…" He trailed off after that.

"It's alright. I was eventually expecting a roommate. It's nice to get acquainted with you." Acquainted? Leo Valdez, you have outdone yourself by using a big word for the first time.

"Nice to be your roommate, too." Jason nodded and moved his things to the other bed and set them down as I took a Rubik's Cube from my luggage and started tinkering with it. I practically finished it in five minutes later until I noticed that he was staring at me with what looked like amazement.

"What?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just… I've never seen anyone solve a Rubik's cube so quickly before."

I sat there, continuing to tinker and mess around with the cube until all the solid colors were together in place. I looked back at Jason.

"Sorry, I just have a habit of playing around with stuff. Keeps me occupied," I said.

Jason sat down on the bed and leaned back against the wall, placing his hands on his stomach. "So, is this your first year here?"

I nodded. "I'm a transfer student; came in all the way from Mexico. What about you?"

"Yeah; I just moved in this morning with my dad from Houston. He's still trying to settle in with my stepmom."

"Oh, I see. I guess we have that thing in common, moving into a new place and all. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Seventeen. How about you? You look young." This is where I let out let out a chuckle. People never believe me when I tell them my real age because of my baby face, which makes them completely clueless about how old I really am.

"Nah, bro. I'm the same age."

"You don't look seventeen."

'I've got a baby face going on here."

"Ohhh, I see now. Cool."

"Yup." Silence. That's all we had for like two minutes.

"So," I began, "have you finally settled in here yet?"

"Just about. I just need to put all my clothes in the closet. I guarantee I don't have enough space," Jason said.

"Remember? We're only allowed to wear regular clothes on the weekends, not during week days."

He cursed under his breath, something like _Shit, I forgot about that._

"Don't worry. We're gonna be here for a _long_ time, so you'll have time to have everything be set in. In the mean time, I'm gonna go grab a bite for breakfast. Wanna come?" A smile formed on his face.

"Sure, lead the way buddy."

That smile…

**Author's Note:**__I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I know you guys are expected some lovey-dovey shit but please HOLD ON. A great love story requires time for the characters' romance to develop. So, please be patient! Thanks, and have a great day!


End file.
